


Three's A Crowd

by Cennis



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennis/pseuds/Cennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sebastian was holding too tight, tight enough to bruise Ciel's pale skin, and biting hard enough to draw blood; wasn't that thing in his eye mark enough, Lizzie thought bitterly, did he have to show his claim even more? Sebastian/Ciel/Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

She wasn't even sure how it happened. That butler truly was incredible, it couldn't be denied, and had such a way with his words. Well, he was a servant of Phantomhive, after all. What kind of servant would he be if he couldn't talk his way into his Master's and his wife's bed? Though, Lizzie couldn't quite recall just what words he used. In fact, it was all a little fuzzy. One minute, she and Ciel were talking awkwardly, knowing what was supposed to happen next and neither quite sure how to go about it. The next, Lizzie was on her back with Ciel hovering over her, lips pressing tentatively against hers. The butler was not so tentative, hands crawling over her husband's body as though she wasn't even there.

She wished she could remember what words he used, what lies managed to convince her to share her husband on their first night together. Or if he'd even used words at all, because Ciel hadn't seemed to need much convincing in the first place.

She pushed herself up from the bed, pushing against Ciel's lips harder. His tongue brushed across her lips and she complied to the silent request, a little smug that his hands were caressing _her_ face and getting lost in _her_ hair.

The smugness evaporated when Ciel moaned against her mouth and she was fairly sure she'd done nothing to elicit such a response.

The butler's hands were under her husband's clothes now, as he nibbled on Ciel's neck, leaving little angry red marks in his wake. There was something about the starkness of the red on Ciel's translucent skin that angered her. Or maybe what angered her was the way Sebastian's hands moved around Ciel's body, a familiarity to the touch that left no doubt that that was not the first time he'd touched Ciel that way.

And the niggling doubts were back, the little voice in her head reminding her that it was an _arranged_ engagement. Ciel hadn't chosen her, he'd been landed with her, and – _ah._

One of Ciel's legs had settled between her thighs, rubbing against her as he broke the kiss and began undoing the ribbons in her hair, ribbons she was probably getting too old to wear. Her hair fell from their pigtails, the curls settling on the pillows around her head. Ciel smiled down at her, not a beaming smile but a warm one none-the-less, and that little voice shut up.

He may not have chosen her, but who was to say he didn't want her regardless?

The rustle of clothing broke their attention as Sebastian abandoned his shirt, leaving him in his pants and gloves. Even Lizzie had to stare. The man was certainly a sight to see, the skin of his chest flawless, sculpted muscles and – and Lizzie wasn't really too fond of muscles, anyway.

Clearly, Ciel was, looking at his butler with what could only be hunger in his eye. Sebastian smirked, and she just knew that while he may not have been looking at her, it was definitely directed her way.

One of his gloved hands moved slowly down his stomach, slowly following the fine trail of hair beneath his bellybutton until it disappeared beneath his pants. As he moved to undo the button, Lizzie felt a surge of panic.

No, no, no. It had to be Ciel. She couldn't see a man naked before she saw Ciel. It wasn't proper – _what part of_ this _was proper –_ and she was moving before she even thought about it. She grasped Ciel's chin in her hand and pulled his head around to face her, cutting Sebastian's little strip-tease short, and crushed their lips together. Ciel tensed beneath her, either from the shock of her taking charge or maybe because she accidentally bit his lip in her rush. Her fingers began fumbling with his buttons, but for the life of her, she couldn't get them undone.

This night was certainly going from bad to worse. She'd actually lost the ability to undo a button.

Ciel grabbed hold of her hands, stilling them, "Relax. I'll do it."

He stood from the bed, glancing behind him to see Sebastian watching him too, and a light flush settled on his cheeks. He didn't make a show of it like Sebastian had been doing, quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt, seeming a little embarrassed to be doing so actually, and hastily discarding it once it was off. He made to do the same with his pants before pausing, a light smirk of his own curling his lips. Instead, he went over to the neatly folded pile of Sebastian's clothes – Lizzie had no idea _when_ Sebastian had folded and piled his clothes, but that was the butler for you – and pulled out the man's tie. Wordlessly, he beckoned Sebastian over, who came at once like a dog at the call of his master.

"You shall not look upon my wife," Ciel ordered wryly, indicating for Sebastian to bend over. Sebastian actually looked a little surprised, for a split second anyway, before kneeling down on the ground.

"Yes, My Lord," he chuckled, sweeping his hair out of the way while Ciel wound the tie around his eyes, knotting it tightly at the back of his head.

Lizzie would have felt grateful for the consideration if it wasn't blatant that Sebastian was rather enjoying it. Ciel made to walk away from his now blinded servant, but Sebastian's arms wound around his waist, capturing him. Ciel raised a brow before remembering Sebastian couldn't see it.

"Yes?" he enquired, only to cut off with a squeak as Sebastian swooped forward, still on his knees, and captured the button of Ciel's pants in his teeth. Her husband blushed a red that matched the bites littering his neck.

If Lizzie had thought Sebastian was good with words, she now knew there were far better things he could be doing with his tongue. Not using his hands once, Sebastian worked the button free with his tongue. The button popped open. Sebastian caught the zipper in his teeth next, pulled it down painfully slowly, drawing attention to the growing bulge in her husband's pants.

Ciel tangled a hand in Sebastian's hair, "Down, boy."

Sebastian chuckled, leaning back on his heels and pulling the pants down over Ciel's hips until they were pooling on the floor, and he was left in just his underwear. Ciel seemed to tremble, and Lizzie told herself it was from the cold of the room.

Ciel pulled his eye away from his kneeling servant, disentangling his hand from the black hair, and retreated to the bed and his wife. Climbing onto the bed, he hovered over her once more, expression soft as he asked, "May I?"

One of his hands went to the ties at the back of her dress.

She couldn't help glancing at the still kneeling butler. Ciel followed her gaze.

"He won't look. He knows he'd be punished if he did."

The bitter voice in the back of Lizzie's mind wasn't sure if Sebastian would mind being punished so much. He was starting to seem the type to enjoy it.

Hesitantly, Lizzie nodded.

Ciel frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Lizzie nodded again, more emphatically this time. She met Ciel's gaze head on, making sure he saw no shadow of doubt in her eyes. Satisfied, Ciel swooped forward to capture her lips again, tongue working skilfully against hers while his hands loosened the ties of her dress. She tried to focus on the feel of him against her, how hot his body seemed to be even through the fabric of her skirts, to forget that there was another man in the room.

A part of her had known for years that she would have to share her husband. With the Queen, with the Underworld, with the shadows of his past. Even with the butler who was definitely more than a butler, had always been _more_ than a butler from the day he'd stood at Ciel's side when Ciel had lost his smile. Still, she'd never expected to have to share him like this.

He hadn't chosen her, but he'd chosen Sebastian.

The fabric slid down her shoulders as Ciel pulled the ties completely free. He pulled away from her lips and pressed feather-light kisses to the newly exposed skin, moving further across her collarbone as he pulled the dress further away. He kept glancing up at her, searching for a sign that he was going too far, too fast, but finding none every time. Soon enough, the dress joined his shirt and pants on the floor, the many underthings she had to wear soon to follow, and she was completely bare before him.

She was only a little self-conscious. She knew she was pretty and that her body was nothing to turn the nose up at. She just couldn't help thinking, as Ciel looked down at her with a blaze in his blue eye, that he didn't look nearly as hungry as he had when he looked at Sebastian's naked skin.

The blindfold didn't hinder Sebastian in the slightest, Lizzie soon learnt, as he pressed against Ciel's back once more and his lips found the spots on Ciel's neck that brought forth the most animalistic growls from her husband.

It was Sebastian who shed Ciel of his last piece of clothing, not Lizzie. And it was Sebastian who had Ciel panting within minutes, not Lizzie. But Lizzie was finding it very hard to care about such things when her husband was moving inside her, a heat swallowing her that made thought impossible.

But then Sebastian was inside Ciel, and she was finding it very hard to think of anything else. The butler still hadn't shed those gloves, which were filthy with Ciel's sweat and other things, and those gloved hands knew just where to touch, scratch, squeeze to make Ciel give the most delicious moans.

Ciel's pale skin, always so pale, was marked in a thousand different ways now. There were deep bites on his neck that still gleamed with blood. There were scratches on his chest, Sebastian somehow managing to claw hard enough despite the gloves. The skin was turning black and blue where Sebastian grasped too tightly, but rather than pain, Ciel seemed to get only pleasure from the harsh treatment.

And with every bite and scratch and bruise, Sebastian quickened his pace, thrusting into her husband harder, clearly getting some sick enjoyment from marking Ciel. Of course he was, because he was marking his territory, wasn't he?

At some point, Sebastian's hand rose to Ciel's face and the eyepatch Ciel always wore fell away. Lizzie had seen that eye only a handful of times before, knew it meant something and that it was the butler's doing, but couldn't begin to understand that ghastly mark's significance. She couldn't stand to look at it. Wasn't it enough that he marked Ciel's body already, laying a claim Lizzie knew to be only too true? Did he have to throw it in her face, that damnable branding on her husband's eye, the sign that there was something deeper between Ciel and Sebastian than simply servitude. The sign that Sebastian had been there when Lizzie hadn't. That Sebastian had saved Ciel when Lizzie hadn't even known Ciel needed saving.

She reached up and threaded her fingers into Ciel's hair, pulling the sweat-soaked strands forward to plaster across that eye, hiding the irrevocable brand from her sight. But Sebastian, who shouldn't have been able to see her do that, was quick to pull Ciel's hair away from his face once more.

It was staring into Ciel's branded eye that Lizzie was overwhelmed by the waves of heat and her mind was wiped thankfully blank by pleasure. Ciel moaned gutturally above her, thrusts becoming shallow and out of rhythm as he came.

Exhaustion was too much by this point, both physical and emotional, and Lizzie curled up under the blankets with her husband at her side and his butler at his back. Ciel pressed a kiss to her temple, muttering obligatory words of love drowsily while the butler rubbed his lower back, no doubt trying to ease the discomfort Ciel must have been having, and she just smiled.

Sleep didn't come to her. Ciel was already unconscious, breaths deep and even, and Sebastian was too, nose buried in Ciel's tangled hair. Lizzie slipped out of the bed quietly, careful not to wake her husband, and collected her clothes. Dressing quickly, she slipped from the room, pretending she didn't see the smirk on the supposedly sleeping butler's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Meirin introduced Lizzie to Nina Hopkins. Threesome fun of an entirely different kind was had. The End.


End file.
